Dark Nights
It sounds like Erin Hunter's Midnight but it's really based off a phrophecy my Warriors RPG on Howrse.com except with my own characters Allgiences: ~Shadowclan~ Leader: Hawkstar - Brown tabby and white tom with green eyes Deputy: Foxclaw - Tawny she-cat with a white chest, thick fluffy tail, and green eyes Medicine Cat: Silverfern - Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes Warriors: Sunstorm - White tom with mottled black and brown patches and amber eyes Rosepool - Cream she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Nightpaw Swiftdawn - Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes Swallowfoot - Mottled gray tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Owlpaw Stormclaw - Blue gray tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Poppypaw Darkmist - Black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Hollywing - Black she-cat with a white chest and green eyes Crowflight - Black tom with one white paw and green eyes Apprentice: Tigerpaw Icetail - White she-cat with a thick, fluffy tail and green eyes Apprentice: Honeypaw Leafsplash - Ginger and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes Sparrowflight - Black tom with a streak of ginger by his nose and green eyes Apprentice: Kinkpaw Shrewclaw - Dark brown tabby and white tom with amber eyes Stoneclaw - Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes Dewspots - Gray she-cat with white flecks and green eyes Morningfeather - Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes Appprentices: Poppypaw - Brown and white she-cat with amber eyes Nightpaw - Black and silver tom with blue eyes Kinkpaw - Light gray she-cat with blue eyes and an fluffy tail Owlpaw - Brown tabby and white she-cat with grass green eyes Honeypaw - Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Tigerpaw - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes Queens: Leopardstorm - Golden she-cat with darker gold dapples and green eyes (Mother of Stormclaw's kits, Robinkit and Toadkit) Bluemist - Blue gray she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Ashwhisker's kits, Thrushkit and Cloudkit) Sedgepool - Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former rogue (Expecting Sparrowflight's kits) Kits: Robinkit - Light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Toadkit - Black tom with blue eyes Thrushkit - Dark brown she-cat with a lighter brown underbelly and green eyes Cloudkit - White tom with blue gray patches and blue eyes Elders: Halfear - Light brown tom with amber eyes, missing half of one ear Rattail - Skinny gray black tom with green eyes ~Thunderclan~ Leader: Ivystar - Silver and white she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Cedarfrost - Gray and white tom with green eyes Medicine Cat: Rowanwing - Pale ginger tom with amber eyes Warriors: Lionstrike - Golden tom with amber eyes Ferntail - Dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Pinewhisker - Light brown tom with green eyes Wildspirit - Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes Frostpetal- White she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Specklepaw Sedgefrost - Gray she-cat with green eyes Berryfeather - Cream tom with a white chest and green eyes Apprentice: Cinderpaw Moonshadow - Black and white tom with amber eyes Tawnystorm - Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Stoneheart - Dark gray tom with green eyes Apprentice: Patchpaw Goldenstorm - Light gold she-cat with amber eyes Swiftpool - Silver tabby tom with blue eyes Cinderfoot - Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Jaysong - Black tom with green eyes Icefang - White tom with blue eyes Apprentices: Specklepaw - Brown she-cat with darker brown dapples and amber eyes Patchpaw - Black and white tom with blue eyes Emberpaw - Gray she-cat with green eyes Queens: Daisypetal - Cream colored she-cat with green eyes, former kittypet (Mother of Moonshadow's kits, Bramblekit, Seedkit, and Squirrelkit) Kits: Seedkit - Gray she-cat with mottled white patches and blue eyes Bramblekit - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Squirrelkit - Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes Elders: Fallowclaw - Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Scarnose - Scarred gray tom with blue eyes ~Windclan~ Leader: Stormstar - Dark gray tom with blue eyes Deputy: Poppyfeather - Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Rabbitpaw Medicine Cat: Kestreltail - Silver tabby tom with green eyes Medicine Cat Apprentice: Blackpaw - Black and white tom with amber eyes Warriors: Mothwhisker - Mottled brown tom with blue eyes Echostorm - Mottle silver she-cat with green eyes Heatherpool - Ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes Brackenflight - Reddish brown tabby tom with blue eyes Runningfoot - Brown tabby and white tom with blue eyes Grasstail - Brown tabby tom with green eyes Fawnleap - Gray tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes Duskstorm - Black tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Dawnpaw Yellowflower - Gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentice: Webpaw Hawkwing - Ginger and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes Sagecloud - White tom with grass green eyes Breezeflight - Black she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes Apprentice: Vinepaw Featherbreeze - Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes Rainsong - Gray tabby she-cat with darker gray flecks and green eyes Tallfrost - Long-legged black and white tom with blue eyes Sorrelpool - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes Briarwing - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes Apprentices: Vinepaw - Black she-cat with a long tail and green eyes Webpaw - Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes Rabbitpaw - Gray tabby tom with blue eyes Dawnpaw - Gray she-cat with a white tail tip and blue eyes Queens: Owlfrost - Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Duskstorm's kits, Antkit, Spiderkit, and Dapplekit) Hareflight - Ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes (Expecting Tallfrost's kits) Kits: Antkit - Brown tabby tom with green eyes Spiderkit - Black tom with blue eyes and splash of brown on his chest Dapplekt - Brown she-cat with ginger flecks and green eyes Elders: Grayleaf - Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes Russetfall - Dark brown she-cat with blue eyes ~Riverclan~ Leader: Morningstar - Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Splashwhisker - Blue gray she-cat with blue eyes Medicine Cat: Streamfeather - Pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Warriors: Minnownose - Pale gray and white she-cat with green eyes Troutfur - Dark gray tom with amber eyes Sandfrost - Sand colored she-cat with amber eyes Weaseltail - Ginger tom with green eyes Apprentice: Darkpaw Rockstream - Dark gray tom with blue eyes Shellclaw - Gray tabby tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Reedpaw Mallowtail - Dark gray tom with green eyes Apprentice: Weedpaw Brindletail - White, brown, and pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes Pebblefrost - Mottled gray tom with blue eyes Mistystep - Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes Redwing - Thick-furred reddish brown tom with amber eyes Mintpool - Light gray she-cat with a white chest and green eyes Pouncenose - Light brown she-cat with amber eyes Whitefoot - Ginger tom with white paws and green eyes Shimmerstream - Glossy black she-cat with green eyes Apprentices: Darkpaw - Black tom with mottled gray patches and blue eyes Reedpaw - Black tom with green eyes Weedpaw - Ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes Queens: Snowstorm - White she-cat with green eyes (Expectign Mallowtail's kits) Elders: Beechfall - Light brown tom with amber eyes Fallenstorm - Dark gray tabby tom with a white chest and underbelly and green eyes ~Other Cats~ Esmeralda - Light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and green eyes, loner with a strong connection to Starclan Sky - Blue gray she-cat with blue eye, lives in a Twoleg place Cloud That Darkens The Sky (Cloud) - Dark gray tom with white patches and blue eyes Ivy That Climbs The Rocks (Ivy) - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes Dusk After Sunset (Dusk) - Powerful black tom with stunning blue eyes Lily - Pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes, lives in the Horseplace Tuxedo - Black and white tom with green eyes, lives in the Horseplace Prologue: A pure white she-cat slid from beneath a hazel bush to join a ginger tabby tom and a black she-cat. Her fur was translucent like a swath of smoke so you could see right through her. The other two cats had eerie similar traits. “Why have you called us here Flameheart?” The new she-cat growled, glaring at the tom. “These are unusual times Star.” Flameheart dipped his head. “Dark and his warriors grow stronger every day and as they do the clans chances of beating this grow smaller and smaller.” “So?” Star lashed her tail. “There are younger Starclan warriors to deal with it. I was the first cat to join Starclan. Why fetch me?” “You know Dark.” The black she-cat answered. “Hollytail, you’ve never done anything to make me wish you any ill will, but I am not the only cat to know Dark.” Star’s voice softened as she spoke to Hollytail. “But you kn''ow D''ark.” Flameheart persisted. “I'' knew'' Dark.” Star retorted. “And any cat in Starclan, or even the Dark Forest, could tell you how treacherous he is.” Flameheart sighed. “You are his sister. You know him better any cat.” “That thing is not my littermate.” Star hissed crossly. “He betrayed everything we stood for when he killed my kits.” Star’s gaze dropped as she mentioned her kits. Hollytail brushed her muzzle against Star’s reassuringly. “Dovekit and Talonkit do not blame you. They never did.” She murmured softly. Star looked up into the former Shadowclan medicine cat’s blue eyes. “Thank you Hollytail.” She murmured. “But I will never forgive myself for their deaths.” The tip of Flameheart’s tail twitched in slight impatience. “I’m sorry about your kits Star but we must decide what to do about Dark!” Star lifted her gaze and glared at the ginger tabby. “I know Flameheart. Can’t I have time to grieve?” Flameheart was unsympathetic. “You’ve had season after season to grieve Star. You cannot change what happened to your kits but you can help your living kin now!” Hollytail flinched. Star was a formidable she-cat and few cats dared to speak to the once pretty warrior in that tone. Star’s eyes glinted in amusement. “You are right Flameheart. I will not make such mistakes again.” Hollytail relaxed. “How can we help them?” “We’ll send them a message.” Flameheart decided. “Two cats from each clan shall travel together to meet the Falls.” “The Falls, of course.” Star sounded thoughtful. “Those three were always meant for something.” “But the mountains where Dusk, Cloud, and Ivy live are at least a moon’s travel from the clan territories.” Hollytail objected. “Don’t worry. They’ll get back before Dark strikes. He needs more supporters-” Star broke off as a pale tabby she-cat padded over. The tabby’s coat wasn’t see-through like the other cats. “I was hoping you’d come.” Star purred. A dark gray tabby tom purred in satisfaction as a dark brown tom settled beside him. “You’re here at last Snakestar.” He meowed. “I wouldn’t miss this for anything Dark.” Snakestar replied coolly. Dark nodded and looked around the loose semicircle of cats. Besides Snakestar, there was a gray tabby she-cat with white and sand colored markings, a pure white she-cat with one cloudy eye, a dark ginger tom, two identical tortoiseshell she-cats, a black and white tom, and a silver tabby tom. One of the tortoiseshells tipped her head to one side. “When do we strike Dark?” She inquired. “And how?” The tortoiseshell beside her added. “Patience Spottedclaw.” The tip of Dark’s tail twitched. “Dapplebreeze, we will use a cat who has not yet been born. Him and some of our current recruits.” Dapplebreeze nodded eagerly and Spottedclaw unsheathed her claws in excitement. “What about Starclan?” The black and white tom sneered. “Don’t waste my time Nightfoot.” Dark rolled his eyes. Nightfoot snorted but said nothing more. “We’ll need more recruits.” The white she-cat hissed. “Correct Icebreath. Don’t worry. I have some in mind.” Dark assured her. “As do I.” Snakestar glanced at Dark. The brown tabby was often the head of the Dark Forest since Dark made few appearances but even he respected the gray warrior. The gray tabby she-cat with the various markings spoke next. “Tallfrost wants to be made a full warrior.” “Don’t give in to him Violetshade.” Dark advised. “Make him earn it.” Violetshade dipped her head. Dark turned to the silver tabby. “How is Redwing’s performance Silverheart?” “He’s coming along well.” Silverheart admitted. “He’ll be ready to train without me by the time Snowstorm has her kits.” “Excellent. Thorntail?” Dark prompted the dark ginger tom next. “Patchpaw trains well.” Thorntail replied, shrugging. “Mayhaps you should find a new apprentice.” Nightfoot growled. “I was thinking of Bramblekit.” Thorntail admitted. Nightfoot opened his mouth to reply but Dark cut him off. “Enough. Your apprentices are waiting.” He gestured with his muzzle the silhouettes above the hill. Spottedclaw turned to see them and when she looked back Dark had vanished. Chapter 1: Sparrowflight woke in a dark forest. It was two nights before the gathering yet he could see no moon. Suddenly, a voice that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time made him press himself against the ground. “A sparrow will travel through the darkest shadows, the roaring thunder, a powerful wind, and a rushing river collecting an owl, a storm of tawny, a stone, a feather, a swift breeze, a white footed warrior, and a swath of darkness. The sparrow will lead them to find the Falls and uncover a rising darkness. But one of the saviors will be lost forever. . .” Sparrowflight shuddered then relaxed as a dark gray she-cat padded out of the bushes. He instantly recognized his mother and the former Shadowclan leader, Shadestar. He let out a purr of happiness and bounded over to brush his muzzle against hers, his fear forgotten. “Dearest Sparrowflight.” Shadestar’s green eyes gleamed with sadness. “Your task will not be easy but I trust you to make the right decisions.” Sparrowflight stared at her. “What are you talking about?” “You will not be alone my son.” Shadestar began fading. “Shadestar! Shadestar!” Sparrowflight yowled after her in anguish. “Sparrowflight? Are you okay?” Sparrowflight lifted his head and saw his sister, Leafsplash, staring at him. “Yeah I’m fine.” Sparrowflight bent his head to smooth his chest fur. Leafsplash looked at him oddly. “Good. You were yowling our mother’s name and I didn’t want Stoneclaw or Dewspots to be the one to wake you.” “Thanks.” Sparrowflight blinked his gratitude. “I’d better go get Kinkpaw. I promised her I’d take her on dawn patrol.” Leafsplash nodded. “Better hurry or they’ll leave without you.” Sparrowflight purred in amusement and padded into the clearing. Kinkpaw was circling Swiftdawn and Sunstorm restlessly. Foxclaw, the clan deputy, sat nearby. “Good, you’re here.” Foxclaw nodded briskly as he approached. “Swiftdawn’s taking the patrol to the Riverclan border.” Sparrowflight dipped his head and went to stand by his apprentice. "Where were you?" The tip of the gray she-cat's tail twitched. "Sleeping." He retorted affectionately, cuffing her gently over the ears wit sheathed claws. Kinkpaw rolled her eyes. "Sparrowflight and Sunstorm, you two can mark the border from here to the burned ash tree." Swiftdawn decided. "Kinkpaw and I will down the lake and we'll meet up here." The gray and white she-cat flicked her tail for Kinkpaw and Sparrowflight grouped up with Sunstorm. Halfway to the burned ash, Sparrowflight noticed Sunstorm staring longingly across the Riverclan border and remembered the mottled tom had a mate and kits in Riverclan. He had left to join Shadowclan with his brother, Blackstorm, after the dark warrior fathered Stormflower's kits, Hawkstar, Crowflight, and Hollywing. Neither Stormflower nor Blackstorm had been seen in moons though the clans never found evidence of their deaths. Before he left, Sunstorm had taken Sandfrost, a Riverclan she-cat, as a mate and she had three kits, one later died. Sparrowflight shook himself and remembered his own mate. Sedgepool was a former rogue and was now in the nursery expecting his kits. Sparrowflight jumped as three lithe shapes appeared on the Riverclan side of the border. He reconized Weaseltail, Pouncenose, and Troutfur. "Well look at that." Weaseltail sneered. "It's the traitor." He flicked his tail to Sunstorm. Sparrowflight bared his teeth and went to stand by his clanmate. "I told you to leave my sister alone. But instead you ignored me." Weaseltail leaned close enough to stick his head over the border. Sunstorm flinched and Sparrowflight remembered that Weaseltail was Sandfrost's brother. He lashed out a paw and made a neat slice across the ginger tom's nose. Weaseltail yowled in alarm . Troutfur snorted impatiently. "Enough Weaseltail. What's done is done." He dipped his head to Sparrowflight and Sunstorm. Sparrowflight lashed his tail. "Move on!" He spat angrily. "Of course." Troutfur nudged Pouncenose and Weaseltail. Pouncenose, the younger of the two cats, bounded off obediantly while Weaseltail paused to shoot Sunstorm a venomous look. "He's right." Sunstorm sounded defeated. "He's a pile of foxdung." Sparrowflight growled. Sunstorm shook his head and continued down the border. "Hey Sparrowflight!" Shrewclaw bounded over to him with Morningfeather. "Yes?" Sparrowflight blinked, still tired from the patrol. "Morningfeather's expecting my kits!" The brown and white tabby annouced proudly. "Congratulations." Sparrowflight purred. "I'm off to go visit Sedgepool." He called over his shoulder as he entered the nursery. Inside, Bluemist was curled around her two kits, Cloudkit and Thrushkit. "Bluemist." Sparrowflight dipped his head politely to the blue gray she-cat. She lifted her head and though her blue eyes glittered with pride, sadness was reflected there as well. Bluemist's mate, Ashwhisker, had died three moons ago before his kits were born. Sparrowflight spotted Sedgepool in the corner and padded around Leopardstorm. The dappled queen was watching Toadkit and Robinkit scuffled playfully. Sedgepool looked up as her mate approached. "Silverfern says the kits should arrive in the next half moon." She meowed. "That's perfect." Sparrowflight bent to lick her ear. "What should we name them?" Sedgepool murmured. "I was thinking Oakkit or Maplekit for one that looks like you." Sparrowflight admitted. Sedgepool nodded thoughtfully. "What about Smokekit if one looks like you?" She suggested. "Brillant. But we'll make the final decision once their born." Sparrowflight purred. Sedgepool opened her mouth to respond but Icetail stuck her in and cut her off. "Sparrowflight, Hawkstar's just called a clan meeting." She informed him. "A clan meeting!" Cloudkit sprang up. "Hush." Bluemist scolded her son. "Come on!" Thrushkit darted off, Toadkit and Robinkit at her heels. "Honestly!" Leopardstorm exclaimed padding after them. Sparrowflight twitched his whiskers in amusement and followed Sedgepool and Bluemist out. Once he was out of the nursery, he took a seat by Leafsplash and Hollywing. "Is Sedgepool okay?" Hollywing asked. Her green eyes glowed with a fire similar to her brothers', Hawkstar and Crowflight. "She's fine." Sparrowflight replied. "When are the kits due?" Leafsplash inquired. "Within the next half moon." He answered then added. "We're thinking about naming any that look like her Oakkit or Maplekit and one that looks like me Smokekit." "Cats of Shadowclan!" Hawkstar annouced. "Today one of the hunting patrols found Thunderclan scent in our territory." Yowls of outrage rose from the gathered cats. "We should attack at once!" Stormclaw lashed his tail and Poppypaw lept to her paws to support her mentor. "How dare they?" Darkmist seethed angrily. Hawkstar raised his tail to silence. "We will attack." He promised. "If the crossing of boundries does stop before the gathering." That soothed many cats since the gathering would be tomorrow. Sparrowflight padded to the warriors den after the meeting broke up. His dream had been in the back of his mind all day and now he needed to know what it meant. "Of course." He murmured out loud. "The first four mentioned must be the four clans! So it's likely that the others are clues for the cats. . ." Sparrowflight paused. Only Dewspots was in the den now and the young she-cat was fast asleep. The sparrow must be me. None of the other cats share that name* He felt a tingle of excitment that he was mentioned as the leader. *So the owl must be either Owlpaw or Owlfrost of Windclan.* Sparrowflight hesitated, thinking of the tabby Windclan queen. *She's nursing kits so it must Owlpaw. The storm of tawny could only be Tawnystorm of Thunderclan." He sank his claws into the ground at the thought of the trespassers. *It would make sense for there to be two from each clan so the stone must be Stoneheart. Now for Windclan. Featherbreeze and Breezeflight. A white footed tom? . . . Whitefoot and Darkpaw. '' Sparrowflight yawned. "So what are the falls?" He whispered. "What?" Sparrowflight jumped. Darkmist was looking at him expectantly. He had been so caught up in his dream he had the missed the black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat's approach. "Nothing." He muttered. ''I'll have to find a way to carry a message to the other cats before the gathering Chapter 2: Sparrowflight hurried over to Owlpaw and Swallowfoot. They were about to leave. "Can I borrow her?" He asked the mottled warrior, flicking his tail to Owlpaw. Swallowfoot looked startled but nodded. "Once Sparrowflight's done with you wait for me to get back from patrol." Swallowfoot ordered Owlpaw. "Whatever." The tabby and white she-cat, so similar in appearence to her father, rolled her eyes. Swallowfoot snorted and padded after Stoneclaw and Dewspots. "What do you want?" Owlpaw sighed when her mentor had gone. "I had this dream." Sparrowflight began. "No way!" Owlpaw broke in sarcastically. Sparrowflight ignored her. "Shadestar came and told me -" Owlpaw cut him off again. "Is that so? About the sparrow and the owl, etc.? I had the dream only it was Featherstar." Sparrowflight's eyes widened as she named the leader before Shadestar. "What's your point?" Owlpaw's grass green eyes shone with defiance, confusion, and curiosity. "I think it's real." Sparrowflight answered bluntly. Owlpaw let out a snort of laughter. "You're not serious are you?" When he didn't answer her eyes grew cold. "Our place is with our clan, not out chasing after a dream." She growled. "But we both had it!" Sparrowflight lashed his tail. "Just chance I suppose." Owlpaw glared at him. "Well I'm going to talk to the other cats." Sparrowflight snapped. "What other cats?" Owlpaw's voice sharpened. "Tawnystorm, Stoneheart, Breezeflight, Featherbreeze, Whitefoot, and Darkpaw." He hissed. "They're rip your fur off." Owlpaw rolled her eyes. "Have you got any better ideas?" Sparrowflight challenged. "Yes actually. Ignore it." She retorted. "You might not believe it, but I do and I'm finding the falls." He spun around and stalked out of camp. "Okay, okay. I'll go with you but not now." Owlpaw skidded to a halt behind him. "When then?" Sparrowflight whirled around to face her. "At the gathering." Owlpaw replied. "I want to talk to them before the gathering." Sparrowflight flicked his tail dismissively. "Fine. Tonight." Owlaw grunted. "I have to go back to camp or Swallowfoot will line his nest with my pelt!" Sparrowflight twitched his whiskers in amusement as she darted off. Chapter 2: Sparrowflight hurried over to Owlpaw and Swallowfoot. They were about to leave. "Can I borrow her?" He asked the mottled warrior, flicking his tail to Owlpaw. Swallowfoot looked startled but nodded. "Once Sparrowflight's done with you wait for me to get back from patrol." Swallowfoot ordered Owlpaw. "Whatever." The tabby and white she-cat, so similar in appearence to her father, rolled her eyes. Swallowfoot snorted and padded after Stoneclaw and Dewspots. "What do you want?" Owlpaw sighed when her mentor had gone. "I had this dream." Sparrowflight began. "No way!" Owlpaw broke in sarcastically. Sparrowflight ignored her. "Shadestar came and told me -" Owlpaw cut him off again. "Is that so? About the sparrow and the owl, etc.? I had the dream only it was Featherstar." Sparrowflight's eyes widened as she named the leader before Shadestar. "What's your point?" Owlpaw's grass green eyes shone with defiance, confusion, and curiosity. "I think it's real." Sparrowflight answered bluntly. Owlpaw let out a snort of laughter. "You're not serious are you?" When he didn't answer her eyes grew cold. "Our place is with our clan, not out chasing after a dream." She growled. "But we both had it!" Sparrowflight lashed his tail. "Just chance I suppose." Owlpaw glared at him. "Well I'm going to talk to the other cats." Sparrowflight snapped. "What other cats?" Owlpaw's voice sharpened. "Tawnystorm, Stoneheart, Breezeflight, Featherbreeze, Whitefoot, and Darkpaw." He hissed. "They're rip your fur off." Owlpaw rolled her eyes. "Have you got any better ideas?" Sparrowflight challenged. "Yes actually. Ignore it." She retorted. "You might not believe it, but I do and I'm finding the falls." He spun around and stalked out of camp. "Okay, okay. I'll go with you but not now." Owlpaw skidded to a halt behind him. "When then?" Sparrowflight whirled around to face her. "At the gathering." Owlpaw replied. "I want to talk to them before the gathering." Sparrowflight flicked his tail dismissively. "Fine. Tonight." Owlaw grunted. "I have to go back to camp or Swallowfoot will line his nest with my pelt!" Sparrowflight twitched his whiskers in amusement as she darted off. "Are you on a patriol?" He glanced up and saw Crowflight, Tigerpaw, and Stoneclaw looking at him expectantly. "No." "Do you want to join us?" Crowflight offered. "We're hunting by the Thunderclan border." "If I see any Thunderclan cats I'll shred them." Tigerpaw vowed solomly. "I'll come." Sparrowflight shrugged. Crowflight signaled with his tail and dropped into a crouch. Sparrowflight opened his mouth and scented squirrel. There were only so many of those in Shadowclan territory but they were right by Thunderclan. He lost sight of the black tom in the foliage but a squeal told him Crowflight had the squirrel. Sure enough, he emerged with it clamped in his jaws. He pawed away pine needles and buried it for later. "We could slpit up." Stoneclaw offered. Crowflight nodded. "You guys go ahead. I want to watch Tigerpaw." He looked meaningfully at the dark tabby apprentice. Sparrowflight slid off closer to the border. Stoneclaw followed close behind but the dark gray tom slipt off soon after. Sparrowflight tasted the air and started following the path of a vole. It didn't take long for him to find it nibbling at some shoots. He pounced and quickly dispatched it with a blow to the neck. The patrol continued hunting until after sundown. "You did well." Crowflight had commented when Sparrowflight returned with the vole and two lizards. "Did you see anything of Thunderclan?" Stoneclaw inquired. All three cats shook their heads. "Are we going?" Owlpaw padded over to Sparrowflight after he returned. He nodded. "Thunderclan first." "No kidding." Owlpaw commented. "Come on, I think their camp is somewhere over here." Sparrowflight called to the tabby and white apprentice after they had entered Thunderclan territory. "How would you know?" Owlpaw scuffed. She let out a squeal as she almost fell off a cliff. "Told you." Sparrowflight growled, climbing carefully over the edge. "Mousebrain. They'll spot you." Owlpaw snapped. "There's only one gaurd and he's over there." He replied exaserated. Owlpaw soon joined him on the ground. Sparrowflight brought her behind what must have been the warrior's den. He stuck his head in the den and was delighted to find that Tawnystorm and Stoneheart slept right in front of him. "Tawnystorm! Stoneheart!" He called softly. Both warriors lifted their heads and looked around. "Behind the den." Sparrowflight added impatiently. "It might be an ambush." Tawnystorm warned as Stoneheart slipped out of the den. The tortoiseshell she-cat followed him when he didn't respond. "Shadowclan cats! I might have known." Stoneheart drew his lips back in a snarl of rage. "Wait! We came about the dream." Sparrowflight shifted uneasily. "You had that dream too?" Stoneheart paused and shook himself. "No way." "I'm the owl and he's the sparrow for Starclan's sake." Owlpaw didn't seem scared in the least. "Will you meet us after the gathering?" Sparrowflight asked hopefully. "You mean you walking right into our camp and asked us to meet you because of one dream?" Tawnystorm looked dumbstruck. "Maybe." Sparrowflight stared at his paws. "I'll go if you will." Stoneheart met his clanmate's gaze. Tawnystorm frowned. "All on the basis of one dream? Alright, I'll go." She sighed. "But that doesn't mean I'm going anywhere else." The tortoiseshell she-cat added sharply. "Suit yourself." Owlpaw sniffed. "Come on. We need to go to Windclan now." Sparrowflight glared uneasily at the Thunderclan warriors and urged Owlpaw out of the Thunderclan camp just as a ginger tom appeared beside Tawnystorm. "This must be Windclan's camp. It's the only cover." Owlpaw observed. Sparrowflight nodded and once again led her over to what he assumed was the warrior's den. Featherbreeze and Breezeflight's nests were beside each other but they were on the other side of the den. After he called their names a bit, a gray tabby she-cat he reconized as Yellowflower raised her head. "I'll go check it out." Breezeflight offered the older she-cat, stretching in her nest. Yellowflower shrugged and lay her head on her paws as Breezeflight padded out with Featherbreeze. Sparrowflight opened his mouth but before he could get a word out, a weight pinned him to the ground. "How many of you are here?" Sparrowflight was staring into the white chest fur of Breezeflight. He growled in irritation and pushed her off, his greater weight soon pinned the black she-cat. "Only me and Owlpaw." Featherbreeze let out a mew of distress. The silver tabby was ignoring Owlpaw who was snarling at her threateningly at her. "You had the dream, didn't you? About the darkness and the falls?" Sparrowflight demanded. Featherbreeze nodded vigorously. "So you had it too?" Breezeflight wriggled out of his grip and faced him with undisguised fury in her blue eyes. "Yes. Will you come meet us after the gathering?" Owlpaw asked impatiently. "After tonight?" Breezeflight sneered. "Yes." Owlpaw unsheathed her claws. "They won't claw us there." Featherbreeze pointed out quietly. "Fine. But you better not be planning anything." Breezeflight lashed her tail and almost ran into a flecked gray she-cat. Sparrowflight noted that her name was Rainsong but did not stay to be discovered. It didn't take long for Whitefoot to agree to come but Darkpaw was different story. The gray and black apprentice's eyes were cold. "Don't worry. We'll both come." Whitefoot promised. "Attack!" Darkpaw yowled. Whitefoot quickly shoved Sparrowflight and Owlpaw into a clump of reeds and the pair left quickly Category:Fan Fictions